America and the Tea Party
by SoRA UNDERDoG
Summary: America sits down with Canada to enjoy a jolly ol' tea party!


America and the Tea Party

**Author's Notes: **This one's going out to Shadowdancer112, who helped inspire this story via a two-day-long email about tea parties. Thank you ol' chap *bows like a sir* Read, review and hope this Fic tickles your fancy, ho ho ho!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

"More tea, Sir Canada?"

"With pleasure, Master America,"

America and Canada were having a tea party. They sat at a little wooden table in the middle of a well-kept garden, with butterflies and fluffy white bunny rabbits hopping around to and fro. But the bunnies didn't bother the two sirs, as they were enjoying invisible tea out of frilly pink cups they'd borrowed from England's collection of tea sets.

The boys' childhood was remembered rather gratefully as America poured out an invisible cup of tea into Canada's tea cup.

"It's a marvellous day, ol' chap." America said, his lips pressed together to support a curly fake moustache on his upper lip. Wearing a monocle, a nice black suit and a nice little top hat to go on top, America looked somewhat similar to that of the Monopoly Man.

"It is rather splendid, sir," Canada bowed his head in thanks, and sipped his tea with his little pinky erect in the air. When America glanced at him with a posh expression, Canada had to use a gloved hand to hide his giggling. America snorted and held back a fit of laughter at his brother, who was wearing a butler's suit.

The weather was rather splendid, a bright golden ball of joy lighting the sky and everything surrounding them, not a single cloud in sight. America hadn't the foggiest why he'd decided to have a tea party. But when his fancy was being tickled this much, then why on earth would he have doubts?

"Care for a small hamburger, America?" Canada sat down his tea on its saucer and pulled out an unwrapped McDonalds burger. Getting grease on his clean, white gloves, Canada unwrapped the burger and placed it on a small plate. The burger was far too big for the plate, but nevertheless, America bowed his head in thanks and retrieved the burger off Canada.

"Why thank you, Sir," America said.

"Would you like a spot of Maple Syrup with it, Master America?"

"Thankyou kindly, Sir Canada, but no thankyou," America careful as he picked up his burger. Being the gentleman he was, he carefully bit into the burger and chewed it with his mouth closed, trying to maintain good manners as well as cause Canada to snicker and spray invisible tea everywhere.

"I say, sir!" America sounded down right astonished, mouth full of chewed up burger. "Where are your manners?"

Canada pretended to clean up his front with a napkin. "My apologies, Master America."

America's shoulders bounced up in down as he chuckled, "Hm hm hmm!"

"Ho ho ho!" Canada chuckled back, before both brothers started snickering like a pair of clowns somewhat amused by bad manners.

"What are you two clowns doing?" Prussia gave the brothers a rather puzzled look, his ruby gaze searching for an explanation to their somewhat . . . erratic behaviour.

"Why, Mr Prussia," America said in his posh voice, "How nice of you to join us. Care for a spot of tea?"

Prussia raised an eyebrow at America. "Tea? I'm too awesome for that garbage."

"It's the finest tea in all the land." Canada added, holding up the tea cup. "It's rather exotic. Come and join us, Mr Prussia."

Prussia shrugged and sat down next to Canada. "With pleasure, sir."

America chuckled at the new guest and handed him a frilly cup. When Prussia took it in his hands, America filled it with invisible tea. Had it been normal tea, odds are it would've spilled onto Prussia's lap.

"My, my," Prussia put on a posh tone to join in on their little fun. "Thank you, ol' boy!"

"You're welcome, Mr Prussia!"

America twitched his moustache and watched Prussia down his cup of tea. The country wiped his mouth with his sleeve and let out a belch.

America's moustache dropped off in shock.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Prussia!" Canada said.

"Oh my," Prussia chuckled. "That was awfully loud."

America snickered at Prussia and Canada when he felt his top hat levitate off his head.

"Hey dude!" America snapped out of his posh moment for a split second to find Russia stealing his top hat. He was about to rage when Russia quickly sat down beside him, retrieving the glossy fake moustache and somewhat acted as if he was another person. There was a worried look on his adorable puppy face.

"I'm hiding from Belarus," He whimpered. "Can I hide here?"

America wasn't sure if he wanted to ask or not, so instead he picked up a frilly pink flower cup, handed it to Russia, and said, "Ho ho, good sir, we shall all be merry and gay!"

He poured some tea for Mr Russia, and Mr Russia twiddled his moustache and sipped his tea, pinky up in the air.

"Do you have any Vodka?" Russia asked in a polite manner. Prussia and Canada's eyes went wide with shock.

"Get with the program!" Prussia scoffed.

"I was merely curious," Russia sipped his cup of tea.

So the four gentlemen sat down in the garden, surrounded by jolly ol' rainbows and fluffy rabbits, all merry and jolly and having a marvellously good time. The day couldn't get any better.

Until England arrived.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing?!" England was shocked. "My tea set!"

Canada, Russia and Prussia turned around and glanced nervously at England. England had a look of anger on his face. Canada fixed his glasses and somewhat made himself invisible. Russia lowered his head and tried to hide under his hat. Prussia sipped his tea in silence.

America, on the other hand, was pouring out a fifth cup of tea.

"There's plenty of tea to go round, Mr England," America said, holding the tea cup out. "Care for some?"

England glared at the tea cup.

America merely raised his eye brows.

"Something wrong, ol' chap?" America asked.

England was no longer angered, more or less confused.

"Nothing," England said softly. "You look like a fool with that tea set."

England pulled out a table out of nowhere. On it was a silky white table cloth. On the table cloth sat cute little ceramic tea cups, saucers, sugar bowls and one large tea pot in the middle.

"_This_ is a tea set!"

England sat down. He retrieved the tea pot and started pouring tea for everyone. "Tea is served!"

So after that little conflict, the four gentlemen sat down with England to enjoy a nice spot of tea, surrounded by rainbows and fluffy rabbits, enjoying a splendid tea party and having a gay, jolly ol' time.

**The end! **


End file.
